Hawaiian Getaway
by Annie-Mei
Summary: Tired of being worked to the bone for days, America decides to finally take a break and relax with his fellow countries in Hawaii! Will the nations be able to bond and perhaps find love? Or will they...wait, who is that little girl next to Alfred?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and I found time to write stuff :D  
>School is good n all, but it takes away too much time from fanfiction.<br>Anyways, thanks for reading and keeping up with the story!  
>I'm sorry I lied, the action starts in next chapter. X| Um...enjoy anyways?<p>

Disclaimer: Mr. President is my made up Mr. President character and in no way does it relate to some important President the past and stuff. I don't own Hetalia, for if I did, fanon would be canon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alfred was awoken by the sharp rap of knuckles on his door and a chorus of voices.<p>

"Mr. Alfred! Mr. Alfred!"

"Mr. America! We require your presence at a meeting!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred was grateful for the lock on his door and huddled in a bundle underneath his covers. He lifted up a corner of the sheets to glance at his digital clock on the side of his bed.

"Eight? It's way too early..." Alfred groaned. He threw the covers over his head to try to block out the drone of voices overlapping. "Dear heroes above, please let them go away..." he begged. Alfred let his weary eyes close and he slipped back into his peaceful dreams.

Or, at least that's what he wanted to do...after lying still for ten or so minutes, the crowd hadn't died out yet and kept yelling their demands and pounding ferociously on the wooden door. Alfred was growing frantic. He had already pulled out the cord which powered his room phone and turned off his cell. Currently, he was looking for a hammer and several nails to board up the crack between the door and the floor which people kept slipping papers under. He was about to settle for a sturdy tap-dancing shoe (don't even ask about that) and a safety pin when he heard a voice that rang out above the others.

"Alfred, Alfred-Let me through-Alfred!" Alfred dropped his makeshift supplies. He knew that voice anywhere. Quickly he made a beeline for the door and carefully unlocked the door. From a small crack, he looked at Arthur and the others.

"I'll take care of Alfred." Arthur said turning to the crowd, "I understand the country can be a bit spoiled and outlandish at times," Alfred pouted at these words, "But, he really does have good intentions," Alfred's face once again brightened into a smile, "Now if you'll please, remove yourself from the area. Alfred and I will get back to you shortly. For now, please wait for us in the parlor." Arthur requested. Alfred was grateful the majority of the secretaries this morning were mostly female. Star struck, they followed Arthur's words and headed off to the parlor; reluctantly the rest of the males followed suit.

As soon as they were gone, Alfred darted his hand out. With a strangled gasp from the Englishman, he threw Arthur into his room along with his luggage and quickly shut the door again. As soon as Arthur entered the room, the American threw himself onto the Englishman and swung him around in a tight bear hug.

"Iiiigy!" Alfred screamed.

Alfred put him down and gripped Arthur by his shoulders.

"What are you-

"Artie, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Alfred asked with a serious tone of voice.

"I believe you may have mentioned it once or twice." Arthur replied as he turned slightly red and shook the American's hands off of him. "Anyways, what did I say about those pet names?"

"But babe~ I know you love them..." Alfred whined.

"No I don't, Alfred. Please refer to me by my real name."

"Iggyyy~"

"No, Alfred..."

"...honey?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose I'm not going to get anywhere with this...call me what you like."

"Yay, thanks Artie!"

Arthur sighed and sat on a corner of the bed. Alfred followed suit and belly flopped onto the mattress causing Arthur to involuntarily bounce a few inches in the air.

"So," Alfred said as he rotated his body to face Arthur, "what are you doing here so early?"

"N-No reason..." Arthur started, but was interrupted by a knock at Alfred's door.

"Alfred, it's me," a low baritone voice called out. "Could I come in and speak to you about something?"

"Oh, Mr. Prez!" Alfred exclaimed, "Come on in!" The wooden door creaked open and the President of the United States stepped in. He was around his 50's or 60's and had full head of white, wispy hairs. A friendly smile which was always evident on his clean shaven face and the smell of peppermint seemed to follow him wherever he went. Though he looked like the kind grandfather he was, he had the enthusiasm and energy of a five year old; in other words, an older, if not more mature, version of America.

"Good morning, Alfred, and to you as well, Mr. Britain," The President said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

"N-no Mr. President!" Arthur exclaimed as he pushed Alfred off the side of the bed, "There's nothing going on here at all!"

"Hahaha, relax Mr. Britain, I just wanted to talk to Alfred," The President chuckled. "I've been thinking, Alfred," the President started, "You've been through a lot the past year what with the economy and all, and I think that you deserve a well-earned vacation."

"R-Really Mr. Prez?" Alfred squeaked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course, Alfred! I've already booked a flight for you and Mr. Britain to Hawaii!"

"Oh, Mr. Prez!" Alfred squealed latching himself onto the President's leg. "!"

"You're very welcome, Alfred." The President smiled as he patted the country's head.

"Alfred! Release the President's leg this instant!" Arthur chastised and then turned to the President, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. President. We really appreciate your generosity and I can't thank you enough for the tickets."

"Think nothing of it, England. It's my pleasure. I'll call your boss and tell him of the circumstances right away," he said then leaned in closer and whispered, "Enjoy yourselves."

"M-M-Mr. President," Arthur whispered as a deep blush emerged on his face, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Britain; you'll have to excuse me, I'm an old man with bad hearing, I do hope you and Alfred enjoy yourselves," The President smiled.

"Thank you Mr. President," Arthur mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Prez," Alfred exclaimed as he got to his feet and brushed off his pyjamas.

"You're very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mob of angry secretaries to disband. Your plane leaves at 6:00 so be sure to rest up before then. I'll have the maids find you two at five, so until then. Good bye, gentlemen," the President said as he turned to leave the room. "Oh, Alfred, please don't forget to meet me in the oval office at 3:30, I have something important to talk to you about before you leave."

"Yes, Mr. President…" Alfred said solemnly. Arthur stared at Alfred as the President left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and I found time to write stuff :D  
>School is good n all, but it takes away too much time from fanfiction.<br>Anyways, thanks for reading and keeping up with the story!  
>I'm sorry I lied, the action starts in next chapter. X| Um...enjoy anyways?<p>

Disclaimer: Mr. President is my made up Mr. President character and in no way does it relate to some important President the past and stuff. I don't own Hetalia, for if I did, fanon would be canon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alfred was awoken by the sharp rap of knuckles on his door and a chorus of voices.<p>

"Mr. Alfred! Mr. Alfred!"

"Mr. America! We require your presence at a meeting!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred was grateful for the lock on his door and huddled in a bundle underneath his covers. He lifted up a corner of the sheets to glance at his digital clock on the side of his bed.

"Eight? It's way too early..." Alfred groaned. He threw the covers over his head to try to block out the drone of voices overlapping. "Dear heroes above, please let them go away..." he begged. Alfred let his weary eyes close and he slipped back into his peaceful dreams.

Or, at least that's what he wanted to do...after lying still for ten or so minutes, the crowd hadn't died out yet and kept yelling their demands and pounding ferociously on the wooden door. Alfred was growing frantic. He had already pulled out the cord which powered his room phone and turned off his cell. Currently, he was looking for a hammer and several nails to board up the crack between the door and the floor which people kept slipping papers under. He was about to settle for a sturdy tap-dancing shoe (don't even ask about that) and a safety pin when he heard a voice that rang out above the others.

"Alfred, Alfred-Let me through-Alfred!" Alfred dropped his makeshift supplies. He knew that voice anywhere. Quickly he made a beeline for the door and carefully unlocked the door. From a small crack, he looked at Arthur and the others.

"I'll take care of Alfred." Arthur said turning to the crowd, "I understand the country can be a bit spoiled and outlandish at times," Alfred pouted at these words, "But, he really does have good intentions," Alfred's face once again brightened into a smile, "Now if you'll please, remove yourself from the area. Alfred and I will get back to you shortly. For now, please wait for us in the parlor." Arthur requested. Alfred was grateful the majority of the secretaries this morning were mostly female. Star struck, they followed Arthur's words and headed off to the parlor; reluctantly the rest of the males followed suit.

As soon as they were gone, Alfred darted his hand out. With a strangled gasp from the Englishman, he threw Arthur into his room along with his luggage and quickly shut the door again. As soon as Arthur entered the room, the American threw himself onto the Englishman and swung him around in a tight bear hug.

"Iiiigy!" Alfred screamed.

Alfred put him down and gripped Arthur by his shoulders.

"What are you-

"Artie, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Alfred asked with a serious tone of voice.

"I believe you may have mentioned it once or twice." Arthur replied as he turned slightly red and shook the American's hands off of him. "Anyways, what did I say about those pet names?"

"But babe~ I know you love them..." Alfred whined.

"No I don't, Alfred. Please refer to me by my real name."

"Iggyyy~"

"No, Alfred..."

"...honey?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose I'm not going to get anywhere with this...call me what you like."

"Yay, thanks Artie!"

Arthur sighed and sat on a corner of the bed. Alfred followed suit and belly flopped onto the mattress causing Arthur to involuntarily bounce a few inches in the air.

"So," Alfred said as he rotated his body to face Arthur, "what are you doing here so early?"

"N-No reason..." Arthur started, but was interrupted by a knock at Alfred's door.

"Alfred, it's me," a low baritone voice called out. "Could I come in and speak to you about something?"

"Oh, Mr. Prez!" Alfred exclaimed, "Come on in!" The wooden door creaked open and the President of the United States stepped in. He was around his 50's or 60's and had full head of white, wispy hairs. A friendly smile which was always evident on his clean shaven face and the smell of peppermint seemed to follow him wherever he went. Though he looked like the kind grandfather he was, he had the enthusiasm and energy of a five year old; in other words, an older, if not more mature, version of America.

"Good morning, Alfred, and to you as well, Mr. Britain," The President said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

"N-no Mr. President!" Arthur exclaimed as he pushed Alfred off the side of the bed, "There's nothing going on here at all!"

"Hahaha, relax Mr. Britain, I just wanted to talk to Alfred," The President chuckled. "I've been thinking, Alfred," the President started, "You've been through a lot the past year what with the economy and all, and I think that you deserve a well-earned vacation."

"R-Really Mr. Prez?" Alfred squeaked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course, Alfred! I've already booked a flight for you and Mr. Britain to Hawaii!"

"Oh, Mr. Prez!" Alfred squealed latching himself onto the President's leg. "!"

"You're very welcome, Alfred." The President smiled as he patted the country's head.

"Alfred! Release the President's leg this instant!" Arthur chastised and then turned to the President, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. President. We really appreciate your generosity and I can't thank you enough for the tickets."

"Think nothing of it, England. It's my pleasure. I'll call your boss and tell him of the circumstances right away," he said then leaned in closer and whispered, "Enjoy yourselves."

"M-M-Mr. President," Arthur whispered as a deep blush emerged on his face, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Britain; you'll have to excuse me, I'm an old man with bad hearing, I do hope you and Alfred enjoy yourselves," The President smiled.

"Thank you Mr. President," Arthur mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Prez," Alfred exclaimed as he got to his feet and brushed off his pyjamas.

"You're very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mob of angry secretaries to disband. Your plane leaves at 6:00 so be sure to rest up before then. I'll have the maids find you two at five, so until then. Good bye, gentlemen," the President said as he turned to leave the room. "Oh, Alfred," the President don't forget to meet me in the oval office at 3:30, I have something important to talk to you about before you leave."

"Yes, Mr. President…" Alfred said solemnly. Arthur stared at Alfred as the President left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe...Hey guys... I know it's been awhile, but I can explain...

Meme Center

Yeah it took over my life. Anyways, I'm back and will try to update as soon as possible.  
>Oh, I dropped some profanity words...maybe<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred and Arthur had just landed in the Honolulu airport and were on their way to the baggage claim. Despite the hot weather, Arthur wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and a green sweater vest. Alfred couldn't understand why, but Arthur also wore his black dress pants; they were way too formal for a visit to Hawaii.<p>

"This is kind of nice isn't it?" Arthur said.

"What? A crowded, busy and not to mention, hot as hell airport?" Alfred asked as he unzipped up his favorite bomber jacket. He wished he wore something other than jeans.

"No, I mean…a trip…for just the two of us…with no one else…" Arthur stuttered. Alfred turned to Arthur and smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be nice…"

Arthur reached for Alfred's hand and when he grasped it, his face exploded in a fierce red. Alfred looked away as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"I'm only doing this because I feel like it…not because I want to…" Arthur murmured. The two continued their peaceful stroll until Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"Artie listen, I kinda forgot to tell you something…" said Alfred nervously, turning to Arthur.

"What's that ?"

"Well…"

"Oh ze the love birds are finally 'ere!" a voice called out. From a faraway distance, the two turned to see Francis waiting on the benches around the baggage claim with his luggage next to him. Sitting next to him was a quiet Matthew who fidgeted with his polar bear, Kumajiro, an energetic Feliciano who was yelling something about pasta, and, oh yeah, the rest of the countries of the world.

"You two are being awfully romantic today," Francis said as he motioned to Alfred and Arthur's intertwined hands. Immediately, Arthur tugged his hand away from Alfred's and glared daggers at the frog.

"YoU'lL WaNt To FoRgEt ThAt RiGhT NoW!" Arthur growled as he approached him. Francis let out a girlish "eep!" and clung onto Matthew.

Then, Arthur turned on Alfred and menacingly asked, "What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur's great eyebrows were furrowed and he gave off a formidable aura.

"Yeah, hey, do you remember the thing I forgot to tell you? Yeah, my boss arranged a world meeting at Hawaii and I kinda sorta forgot to…" Alfred started but then looked at Arthur's face. He. Was. Pissed. "B-b-but don't worry! We'll have lots of time to do other things…I promise!" Alfred shouted as the Britain loomed over him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" the British man shouted as he held Alfred by his collar.

"Ah! It's the demon king! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"Is something the matter you two?" Kiku asked as he approached.

"Kiiiku!" Alfred yelled as he slipped out of Arthur's grasp and hid behind Kiku. "Artie's being a meany-pants~" whined Alfred.

"Don't you dare start whining! This all your fault anyways, you sodding git!" Arthur yelled.

"See, Kiku! Tell him to stop!"

"Um, Arthur, please calm down," Kiku timidly said.

"Huh? Are you taking sides now Kiku?" Arthur shouted.

"No, that's not-"

"Yeah, Kiku's on my side! Aren't you Kiku?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, well, no, you see…what I mean is-"

"Dammit Kiku! Say your own opinions!" Vash erupted. "I've had enough of this arguing!"

"Big brother, please don't get so mad…"

"Don't tell my brother what he should do, aru! Kiku! Tell that jerk he still owes me a crap-ton of money, aru!"

"Vee! Why is everyone yelling? It's scary! I don't like it! Ludwig!"

"Suck it up you pussy! And don't ask that damn potato eater for help!"

"Now, now, Romano…Just calm down and have a tomato, Si?"

"You damn Spainard! How the hell did that pass through airport security!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Germany finally yelled, but to no avail. His cries were drowned out by the sound of angry, bickering nations.

"It would be good if everyone could stop fighting, da?" a soft, but somewhat annoyed voice said. Everyone turned to see a jet-lagged, ready-to-murder Ivan drawing his beloved water pipe out of his luggage. That shut everyone up.

"Thank you, Ivan," Ludwig said, "Now everyone, we will grab our luggage and wait **patiently** and **quietly** for our guide to arrive." The group murmured various forms of agreement and did as the strict German said.

"Alfred, you know who this guide is don't you?" Ludwig whispered as he approached Alfred.

"Oh yeah, I'll just point 'em out when they arrive," smiled Alfred with a thumbs up. After a less than enthusiastic Ludwig walked away, Arthur noticed the exasperated look on his lover's face. Of course he didn't mean to upset him, but important details like that should've been mentioned to him. I mean everyone saw him and Alfred…h-him and Alfred…

"Dude, you okay? Your face is like totally red." Alfred said.

"S-shut up! This is all your fault anyways!" yelled the deeply embarrassed Brit. He looked away from Alfred with his cheeks burning and his arms crossed tightly around his chest.

"A-Anyways, who's that guide you were talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, her? You'll know her when you see her, trust me." Alfred said with a smile.

And so the group continued to wait until finally Alfred shot up from his seat and waved.

"Hey! You finally made it!" Alfred shouted. The other countries turned their heads to look at the stranger. A young woman in her twenties with long, black hair walked towards them. She wore a white button-up shirt and a billowy, black skirt. She was 5'2 at best, and her skin was too pale to be considered to be a "typical" Hawaiian. In fact, she looked like she could be related to one of the Asian nations, that is, if it wasn't for her fierce demeanor. She held her head high and her shoulders back as her almond shaped, hawk-like eyes stared into the nations' very souls. A scared Feliciano quickly scrambled behind his taller and much more macho German friend. There certainly was no "aloha*" in this woman.

"Scary…" thought the nations. However, Arthur did notice something the other nations didn't. A small figure was out from behind her. Her wavy black hair lay on her slightly tanned skin. She wore a pink muumuu decorated with white hibiscus that went down to her ankles. Her tiny hands clutched the woman's black dress and stared curiously at the different nations. Judging by her looks, she seemed to be about five years old in human years, and an island local. Suddenly, her eyes sparkled and she ran out from behind the woman.

"Lani!" the woman shouted in a harsh tone.

"You're here! You're here!" the young girl shouted.

"L-Lani!" Alfred shouted as she ran towards the group. Alfred reached out to embrace her and swoop her in his arms, but he missed and fell flat on his face. The girl dashed past him and ran over towards the Asian nations.

"Onii-chan! JieJie*! You're here!" smiled the girl.

"Hello, Lani," Kiku said with a pleasant smile. He gently bent down to her height and rubbed her head as the little girl smiled in delight.

Yao sighed as he massaged his temple with his hand (well, assuming that there was one under his long sleeves.) "Lani, I keep telling you to stop calling me older sister. I'm a boy you know, aru," said Yao.

"Yeah, but you're pretty like a lady," said Lani with a smile.

"Lani!" the harsh voice came again, "How many times have I told you to not to go out of my sight?"

"I'm sorry, Lisa…" Lani said as she lowered her head, "I just wanted to see Nii-chan and JieJie…" Lani's lower lip quivered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Lisa's eyes softened at the little state and spoke in a less terrifying manner, "I understand you're excited Lani, but," she paused and glanced at the nearby nations and whispered into Lani's ear, "I don't want you wandering around alone surrounded by all of these strange people." The nations internally raged at her ignorance. (well except for maybe Finland, and Italy, and that other nation…um….who was it again?) "Besides, you have to wait for everyone else to arrive."

"But Lisa-san," said Kiku as he stood up and brushed the front of his blue kimono, "Everyone is here."

"Eh?" the woman gasped. She looked around and saw the confused looks on the nation's faces.

"I'm so sorry!"

"So you were talking about us!" Romano shouted. Japan swiftly covered Lani's ears as Romano began to speak again, "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You wanna shut your damn mouth and not talk like you're a part of the mafia, you damn Italian!" Lisa threatened, malice dripping off her every word.

"The same goes for you! Should the guardian or whatever the hell you are have such a dirty mouth?"

"You want to repeat that last comment you, piece of shi-"

"Ooooookay! Let's stop this argument right here!" shouted Antonio. He swiftly hooked his arms under Romano's arm and held him back.

"Damn you, you stupid Spaniard! Let me go!" Romano yelled trying to squirm out of Antonio's grasp.

"Calm down, _mi amante*_~" Spain whispered into Romano's ear. Romano blushed at the action and struggled harder to free himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you fucking bastard?"

"Eh~ Well, I've always wanted to try it—

"Well, don't try it again, tomato bastard!"

"Nii-chan, nii-chan! Please don't hurt the lady or the bambina*~" Veneziano pleaded as he waved his arms wildly about.

"Just shut up already!"

The continued stream of curses and shouts were thrown across the room until a loud sob interrupted the argument.

"Oh, shiiiit!" The nations thought and swiftly turned their heads towards the little girl. However, it was not Lani, but Alfred who was cuddled in a ball and weeping his eyes out. It was a sad sight, really.

The nations stared at the sight, barely noticing Lani trot by the nations and over to Alfred.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" the little girl asked. She crouched down to his level and patted his head. Alfred—finally acknowledged by the girl—brought her into a tight hug, tears still streaming down his face.

"Oh, Lani! I'm so sorry I didn't come visit you as often as I should've! I missed you so much!" he cried as he hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, daddy…I'm right here." Lani whispered as she hugged him back.

Arthur and all the other nations couldn't help but inwardly smile at this. Though he hated to admit it, he did have a soft spot for children and the certain nation.

"_He really does care for her doesn't he?" _Arthur thought, _"Just a father and a daughter sharing a heartfelt reunion and—wait…father and daughter?"_

"Alfred! What the bloody hell is the meaning of all of this?" Arthur raged.

"Wait, Arthur. I can explain." Alfred said as he stopped crying and looked up in fear at Arthur. He had truly awakened the inner demon inside the Brit.

"You have two seconds to explain yourself."

"Eek! Arthur! Well…that is…Lani is well…kinda, sorta, er..." As Alfred stuttered on, the child looked at Arthur in a curious way and tilted her head to the side. After a few seconds, her eyes glimmered in recognition.

"Mummy!" Lani screamed as she launched herself at Arthur. She tackled his chest and brought the Brit straight to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said in confusion as he sat back up with Lani in his lap.

"You're my mummy." Lani said simply and hugged him. Lani pulled away from the hug and started to ramble. "You know, daddy has told me all about you. He said you're really pretty, (a raging blush spread across Alfred's face and he received a friendly nudge from Francis) and you are, so that's good. And he said you were smart, and nice, and he also said-

"Okay!" Alfred yelled putting a hand over Lani's mouth and removing her from Arthur, "That's enough sugar for you." he readjusted Lani on his hip so that he could carry his luggage in one arm and the child in the other.

"Lisa, bring the limos over and we can head out." Alfred said as he motioned to Lisa.

"Yes, sir," she said and walked out of the building. Alfred followed suit. When he realized no one was following, he turned around and said, "Come on, dudes, I don't wanna be here all day!" The flabbergasted nations didn't question Alfred's orders for once and did as the country said. Satisfied, Alfred turned around and marched out of the building. Arthur walked towards the limos trying to process the events that just occurred. He was still thoroughly confused when the limo door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Lisa=my own made up character. Even though Hawaii is home to hawaiians, a majority of the population is Asians. So just a little fact I though I'd throw out. Whatever she does, is meant to be just her character, not a stereotype of any nationality and I don't mean to offend anyone by her. So, what is Lisa like? Mmm...You could say she's very protective and just wants to look out for her little state. Oh yeah, she has anger management problems and jumps to conclusions quite easily. Other than that, she's very cheerful and a bit bashful.<p>

Aloha*= "Aloha means hello, and Aloha means goodbye, and Aloha means I love you" ~'Spread a little Aloha' by the Mana'o Company. Aloha is a lot of things. It's a greeting, it's love, compassion, caring, and much more. You'll see...

Jie-Jie*=Older sister

mi amante*=my love

Bambina*= little girl? baby girl? Something along the lines of that I believe.

P.S: If you can guess where that quote "That's enough sugar for you," said by Alfred came from, I give you many internet cookies :)  
>Also that movie is cute and very touching. It's a great movie for understanding Hawaii...aaaand I just gave it away, oh well<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Luau Partay!

After the nations had settled down in their hotel rooms, they had agreed to meet Lani again for what the little girl called a "luau." And so, several hours later, the nations set out from the hotel lobby with Lani and Lisa leading the way. The nations were a little confused when Lisa held opened the hotel doors and Lani led the nations out of the building.

As they made their way out of the hotel, instead of walking directly on the beach, Lani took a sharp right and led the group into a dense, forested area. The forest was pitch dark and the only light was seen from the fire of the tiki torches which outlined the beaten-down path. The nations were nervous and a little unnerved at the rustling of the leaves and the call of the random birds in the trees.

"Lani, didn't you say that we would be having a "luau" or whatever it is?" Arthur asked, not the slightest bit nervous of course. Why would he, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland be nervous?

"Uh-uh," Lani said as she hopped over a tree root which stretched across the dirt path.

"Well, then why are we going outside?"

"You can't have a real luau inside, silly," Lani giggled.

"Oh...I see,"

"What? That's so lame England," Francis said with a smirk, "Don't tell me, you don't even know what a luau is?"

"Shut up, frog! It's not like you know any better!" Arthur fumed.

"Ve~ What's a luau, Lani?" Veneziano asked, unknowingly breaking up the potential fight.

"Luau...luau~ How should I explain," Lani said, "Well, a luau is kind of like a biiiiiig party where we have really good food and music and entertainment."

"Ve~ That sounds like a lot of fun!" Italy exclaimed as a smile emerged on his face and waved his arms up and down in excitement, "Doesn't that sound like fun, Germany?" The burly German nodded.

"What kind of entertainment is there, Lani?" asked Spain.

"Sorry~" Lani said, "But it's a secret!" The group continued to walk until finally, a bright light shone through the thicket.

"Here it is!" Lani exclaimed as she ran through ahead of the group and disappeared through a bramble of bushes.

"Dude! This is awesome!" Alfred yelled as he followed suit and charged through the bushes. The other nations hesitantly followed the two and made their way through the bushes. As they emerged from the forest, they were greeted with a brilliant sight. The sun was beginning to settle below the rolling waves and the golden sandy shore sparkled in the bright light. On the sand was a long table surrounded by fluffy orange cushions. Tiki torches formed a path down to the table and wrapped their way around the area. On the table was an array of different and unfamiliar foods.

"There's kalua pork, lau lau, poi, poke, and a lot of other things!" Lani announced as she made her way to the head of the table and sat down. "Hurry, hurry and take a seat and let's get this party started!"

"Alright!" the nations cheered

Before everyone knew it, the nations had ate, drank, and hula danced (courtesy of Lani accompanied by several drunk nations) the night away. The beating of an ipu and the strumming of a ukulele sang through the night as the party started to dwindle to a stop.

"Ve~ Tonight was fun was fun wasn't it Ludwig?" Italy smiled. "There was so much yummy food and pretty dancing women!"

"That may be so, but you're not the one carrying up your idiotic brother who can't even control himself for one night," Germany sighed as Gilbert drunkenly sang Mein Gott in the distance, albeit a bit off key, and hugged his bottle of beer.

"Of course not silly, that's Spain-niichan's responsibility." Romano also was passed out somewhere and dangerously vulnerable to being groped by a certain Frenchman.

"Are these all of these individuals really and truly nations?" Lani questioned as one of her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "It seems more like a collaboration of clowns if you ask me." Lani giggled at her caretaker's words. Her cheeks were flushed and haku-lei was starting to slide off her head due to all the excitement.

"Papa and Mama's friends are weird aren't they? The juice they drink makes them all funny." Lani smiled.

"Unfortunately, that's who we are." Alfred said as he ruffled Lani's hair.

"But everyone's really nice, so it's alright, isn't it?"

Alfred sighed. "Yeah, I suppose that's what matters in the end."

"Mr. France even gave me a kiss on the cheek, wasn't that sweet of him?"

"Lisa, take care of Lani, I'm going to go and teach a certain French nation a lesson now." Alfred said with a crack of his knuckles.

"I'm going too," Lisa said.

"Aw, just leave that stupid git alone, he isn't worth the effort," said Arthur, surprisingly sober, from his seat at the table.

"Mon Cheri, I am worth everything in ze entire world." Francis said as he downed another glass of wine. "Well, if anything, I'm much more valuable than you, Angleterre. And handsomer, and smarterer, and better looking than you 'f course~"

"Shut up, you twit!" Arthur shouted and lunged at the nation. However, he tripped and found himself face-first in a bowl of poi. The drunken nations howled with laughter as the nation picked himself up.

"Mama! Mama!" Lani exclaimed with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Arthur said in a rather sarcastic tone. Lani, unable to recognize or even understand the definition of sarcasm continued with her fretting.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mama? You're not hurt anywhere? Here, let me wipe the poi off your face." As Lani reached for Arthur's face, he quickly knocked her hands out of the way and stood up.

"I'm fine, now piss off!" Arthur shouted. He ignored the other nations' cries of protest and jeers as he headed off in the vague location of the hotel. Alfred and Lani rushed over to the child's side. Lani, only a small child, expressed her sadness in the only way that little children knew. She cried.

* * *

><p>Alfred rocked Lani back and forth in his arms as he hummed a little lullaby.<p>

"Hush little Lani don't say a word,  
>Papa's gonna a buy you a mockingbird.<br>And if that Mockingbird don't sing,  
>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."<p>

" Papa?" Lani asked as she buried her head in her father's shoulder. "Why is Papa buying me all of this stuff?"

"Because Papa loves you very much, and he'll do anything for his little Lani," Alfred said as he smiled gently.

"What about Mama, does Mama love me?"

"Mama loves you too," he whispered after a moment's pause. "Mama's just tired right now and needs some rest."

"Oh, I see..." Lani let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

As Alfred continued to hum his song, Lani's eyes began to droop and she soon drifted off to sleep. Alfred settled the little girl down on her bed as he sang the last notes of the melody. He carefully sat down next to her as he admired the little state. The moonlight shone in from the half-opened window and illuminated the child's innocent figure. He gently reached over and brushed the stray bangs out of her face. The corners of her mouth curved into a smile as she leaned in towards the touch.

"-ve you," she murmured.

"I love you too." He lightly kissed her forehead and tiptoed out the room.

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<br>Sorry this is out so late! I'll be giving out explanations and more chapters out soon! thank you~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"All those opposed to the amendments of section 12 please raise your hands."

"I oppose this meeting, because it is boooorrinngg!" Alfred complained as he raised his hand and slumped over the side of the conference table. This caused a wave of more sighs and groans to erupt from the other nations.

"America, for the last time, keep your bloody trap shut!" Arthur shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. "Look, I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, we all don't want to be here, but for now, please just deal with it so we can move on."

"But I don't wanna talk about the economy," Alfred whined and sat back up. "It's stupid. Can't we go and actually have fun?"

"A nap in the sun sounds nice about now…" Heracles sighed.

Yao let out a frustrated, "Aiiyaa!" and slapped his forehead. "You two are the very ones who need to pay attention to this conversation, aru!"

"Just chill out, daze! We can always do this tomorrow, can't we, hyung*?" Yong Soo asked as he latched onto his brother's neck.

"Don't call me that." Yao said as he quickly stood up, causing Yong Soo to fall face first on his chair.

"Why not? Do you like it better when I call you oppa, oppa**?"

"Are you asking to get hit, aru?!"

"Yeah, like economy, schonomy, let's go swimming or something," Felix said as he put the finishing touches on his drawing of ponies that were supposed to be notes.

"Poland!" Toris scolded in a hushed tone.

"What, like, don't you want to get outta here too, Liet?" Felix said loudly as he turned to his friend.

"It is rather stuffy in here…"

"Vee~ Germany, doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Veneziano asked as he tugged on his German friend's arm. "Hey, let's go to the beach! Maybe we'll meet some pretty women!"

"Did someone say pretty women?" Francis asked.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Ludwig shouted. The nations quickly halted any side conversations and turned their attentions towards the angry German in fear of his angry response.

"Exactly, let's get back onto topic, you guys!" Alfred said, taking the floor.

"Thank you, America," Ludwig sighed, relieved that the American was finally ready to focus on the items on hand.

"Now," Alfred said as he straightened out some papers in his hands. "All those in favor of ditching the meeting and going to the beach, raise your hands and say I!"

"I," sounded the chorus of excited nations.

"Okay, majority rules!" Alfred shouted as he threw his papers in the air. "Everyone, to the beach! And make sure to follow the directions!"

In a flurry of pens and paper, the nations furiously packed their belongings, and raced out of the doors, letting out whoops of excitement. Reluctant to let his excitement get the best of him, Arthur calmly organized and filed his documents. Before he could finish, Alfred latched his hand around Arthur's wrist.

"Oh thank you for volunteering to be a part of the pick-up-and-let-Lani-know-we're-going-to-the-beach -committee, Arthur." Alfred said as he ran towards the hotel valet.

"Wait, America!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to simultaneously keep up with Alfred's pace and free himself from the American's grip. "Let of me, you impulsive idiot."

"No time to waste, Arthur." Alfred said as he tossed him into the passenger's seat, climbed over him into the driver's seat, and started the car.

"Let's go!" he said. Alfred revved the engine to life and raced out of the area of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Although Hawaii was a relatively small island, it was taking a considerably long time for Alfred to reach Lani's house. Neglecting to turn on the radio, Alfred and Arthur sat in the car surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. Alfred cleared his throat and tried to make idle conversation.<p>

"I bet you're wondering how I got so fast, right? Well, I figured, we can never last more than an hour or two of boring meeting talk, so I did the smart thing and asked them to bring it out at around this time. Pretty smart, huh?"

"Mmm…" Arthur merely responded, still staring out the window.

"Yup," Alfred said letting out a small popping noise.

Silence. He nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and hummed a little tune, but quickly stopped as soon as he had started.

"So," Alfred started. "Lani's house is kinda in the middle of nowhere for, well, y'know, safety reasons, but, it'll only take about another minute or so until we get there..."

"Ok."

Another pause. Alfred sighed.

"Arthur, I know you know why I asked you to c-

"I know what you want to talk about and I don't want to talk about it," said Arthur, still looking away.

"But, Arthur-

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur hissed and crossed his arms over his chest. Alfred let out a sigh and continued focusing on the road.

"Well, then at least let me tell you a story..."

"If you must," Arthur sighed.

"Alright then, let's see...It all started the last time I visited Lani. It was a Tuesday afternoon and I was coming to Hawaii to check up on her and see how she was doing…

* * *

><p>"Lani, I'm hoooome!***" Alfred shouted as he swung open the door. A loud thud followed by the patter of tiny feet on the wooden floorboards echoed throughout the seemingly empty house. Alfred kneeled down on one leg and held out his arms as a small girl launched herself into his arms.<p>

"Daddy!" Lani cried as she latched onto Alfred's neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Alfred said with a smile. In one fluid motion, Alfred swung Lani on his hip and started walking towards the other room. "So how's, my little Lani doing today?" Alfred asked as he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Lisa kept me inside to study…It was boring, daddy. I don't like studying," Lani pouted.

"Well, it's important that you study all of it, and I'm very proud of you for keeping up with your studies," Alfred smiled encouragingly.

"I know…But it's okay, 'cause after we studied, we went to the beach and then she built a sandcastle with me and then, and then I found a little hermit crab and put him in the castle. Then we called it the Crab Castle and we made a little bed for him and it was a lot of fun!"

Alfred smiled and pecked her cheek affectionately. "I'm glad you had a lot of fun today," he said as he rounded a corner and into the kitchen. He placed Lani onto the countertop as he reached to grab a drink from the fridge.

"And that's not all! We went home and we watched a movie," she exclaimed as she kicked her legs back and forth against the cabinets.

"Really? What movie was it?" Alfred asked as he poured two glasses of orange juice.

"Beauty and the Beast! There was a bad guy and so the girl had to save her father from him and I forget the rest…" Lani frowned and scrunched her eyebrows. "But if you ever get in trouble I'll definitely save you too, Daddy! I'll be your super hero!" She said and stood up in a heroic pose, but soon was caught off balance.

"Careful," Alfred said as he caught her around her middle and placed her on the ground. "You can't be a super hero if you get hurt, now can you?"

"I guess not, huh?" she mused and took the glass of orange juice Alfred handed her.

"Wait, you let her sit on the countertop?" Arthur asked incredulously as he looked at Alfred with a mixture of horror and disbelief. "Do know how dangerous that is?!"

"Hey, it was fine every other time and she likes sitting up there," Alfred shouted back in defense. "Besides, I caught her didn't I?"

"Don't let her sit up there in the first place you idiot!"

"Anyways, Lani and I were sitting in the living room with the TV on…

"Hey, Papa," Lani said as she fiddled with the hem of her muumuu.

"What's up, Lani?" Alfred asked as he lazily flipped through the various stations until a suitable children's program popped up.

"How come, Belle doesn't have a mother? Don't all people have mothers?" Lani asked. Alfred froze. He wasn't expecting that question and started to sweat nervously, afraid of what direction this question was leaning towards.

"Yeah, uh...everybody has a mom, and err…Belle has a mom too. She's just gone for a really long time, on a business trip, like Daddy always is…yeah," Alfred said as he finished his explanation.

"Oh!" Lani said as she settled into the couch, satisfied with his answer.

"Yup, and that's why we don't see her a lot on TV!" Alfred said as confidently took a sip from his cup.

"So, then do I have a mom, too?" Lani asked. Alfred choked on the contents of his drink and swallowed nervously before answering.

"You have Lisa, she's sort of like your mom," Alfred said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"But Lisa's not my mom. She's like my babysitter, that doesn't count. Not that I don't love Lisa or you, Daddy, but I want to know who my mom is. I do have a mom, don't I?"

"Er…"

"Just because I'm Hawaii it doesn't mean I don't have a mother, do I?" Lani asked her eyes watering, almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, Lani! Don't cry, o-of course you have a mom!" Alfred nervously chuckled.

"Really? I have a mom! Really, Daddy?" she said excitedly, a smile blooming on her face.

"Yeah! But, your mom is just like Belle's mom, she's on a lot of business trips," Alfred tried to explain.

"I have a mom, Daddy! I have a mom!" Lani shouted excitedly as she bounced on the couch cushions. "But where is she? And who is she and what is she like? I bet she's really pretty and really nice! I bet she smells pretty too! Who is she Daddy? Who is she?"

"Um…uh…" Alfred stuttered. His eyes flickered back and forth across the room, searching for an answer. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the windows and he saw something fluttering out of the corner of his eye. Hanging on the wall in all its glory was the Hawaiian flag. It was at that exact moment; Alfred was struck with an idea.

* * *

><p>"You didn't," Arthur deadpanned.<p>

Alfred laughed nervously.

"Yeah…I did."

* * *

><p>"You remember Mr. England from the pictures I sent you, huh?" Alfred suddenly said. Lani stopped jumping.<p>

"No, I don't. Who is he?"

"Well, he's your mom," Alfred exclaimed.

"Really?" Lani asked uncertainly.

"Uh-huh!"

"But he's a boy, he can't be my mom, silly."

"Well, for countries and states, it's different sometimes…" Alfred said.

"But how come he's my mom?" Alfred pointed his finger at the flag and Lani stared in confusion. "Why are you pointing at my flag, Dad?"

"See, the design on the top left of it? That's England's flag. And the red, white, and blue stripes are like the ones on my flag. And when you put them both together, they make your flag? And besides, England was the one to find you first. So that's why he's your mom. Do you kind of get it?"

"Uh-huh," Lani nodded. "But why-

"Hey, do you want to see a picture of him?" Alfred asked, trying to distract Lani. He picked up his phone and picked out a recent picture of the Arthur, one where he wasn't angry at him for once. "See, that's him, right there."

Lani snatched the phone out of Alfred's hands and admired the man on the screen.

"He's beautiful…" she gushed.

"Yeah, he is," Alfred sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"What?" Arthur asked.<p>

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Lani thought you were really pretty, that's all, nothing to get excited about. You're so weird, Iggy."

"Okay," Arthur said smugly as the corners of his mouth slightly turned up. "Whatever you say, Alfred."

"Geez, I know you're old, but can't you listen better? Now, if you don't mind, may I finish the story? Now, where was I?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, when can I meet Mom, Daddy," Lani asked.<p>

"I'm not too sure, he's really busy...But hey! Maybe next time we have a world meeting I can bring all of the countries over here for a change. You could see Kiku again, too. So what do you say?"

"O-okay, I can't wait," Lani said with a shaky voice. Her eyes were watering, tears on the verge of spilling over.

"Hey, Lani? What's wrong?" Alfred asked as he brought Lani in for a hug. "Aren't you happy you can see Art-I mean your Mom and everyone else?"

"No. I am," Lani sniffled. "I'm so happy, I get to see everyone. And I can see Mom. I can finally see her. I'm just really happy, Daddy." Lani tightly squeezed Alfred. "Thank you so much. I can't wait!"

"Me too, Lani. Me too," Alfred smiled and kissed her cheek. Eventually, Lani's tears subsided and she calmed down.

"Hey Daddy, can you tell me about Mom?"

"Well, Artie's British, so I guess it'll make you happy if you call him, Mummy, and let's see, he's really nice at times, but grumpy at others…"

* * *

><p>"I certainly hope you told her something else besides that…" Arthur huffed.<p>

"Yeah, I did, don't worry your British, little head about that." Alfred laughed.

Ignoring that last comment, Arthur let out a short, frustrated breath of air. "Alfred, you do realize you'll have to tell her the truth, don't you?" Arthur sighed sadly.

"I know," Alfred said. His shoulders sagged and his mouth drooped. "But I just want her to be happy. And right now, you can do that, so please, Arthur?"

"Well…"

"Please?" Alfred pleaded.

"I, I just can't. Not after last night," Arthur said sadly. "I didn't mean to say those horrid things to her, I really didn't."

"Arthur…"

"I," Arthur started in a shaky and quiet voice. "I want to make amends with Lani, I really do…but, I just don't know how or when."

"What about here and now? Well, when we get to the house, anyways. Just tell her you're sorry."

"It's not as easy as that…"

"Well, don't worry, I screwed up plenty of times before, and she's forgiven me for every mistake I've made," Alfred said confidently with a smile.

"Don't be so proud of yourself!" Arthur chided. "Especially over something as stupid as that."

"Dude, are you crying?"

"No I'm not! Shut up! Pay attention to the road you idiot. You're gonna kill us, both!" Arthur said, furiously rubbing the corners of his eye with his sleeve.

The corners of Alfred's lips slightly lifted.

"So will you help me out? Just for a little bit?" Alfred said and crossed his fingers.

"But what if she doesn't like me anymore?" Arthur said dejectedly, he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. "What if she doesn't accept me?"

"I know for a fact that she loves you, Arthur. She was really excited to meet you. She really likes you Arthur. She was really excited for this trip and she really wanted to meet you. So, please Arthur, for her sake, please just go along with it." Alfred pleaded.

"Well," Arthur finally said. "I will, but only for Lani's sake. Not your's," Arthur murmured.

"Thank you, Iggy!" Alfred said as he threw his arms around Arthur. "You're the best dude, ever!"

"Keep your hands on the wheel you idiot!" Arthur screamed.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. Omg I can't believe it took this long. OTL<br>Aaaannnnyways thank you so much for reading and I know the ending seems really awkward and that this whole thing was just really long drive with a backstory, but I promise there will be more interesting things to come. They will make it to the beach, I promise!  
>I wanted to write the whole beach scene here, but summer's almost over and I have homework to do, so I figured I might as well give you all something before school starts again.<br>Why does this look so short T-T

Thank you so much for reading and I promise I will update soon!

* * *

><p>*=older brother in Korean, used by guys only<br>**=older brother in Korean, used by girls only  
>***=I have this little headcannon that Alfred and Lani do this and it's like the "Honey, I'm hoome," from 'I Love Lucy' I think it's adorable and okay byeeee<p> 


End file.
